


Lendas do Faroeste

by Merlin_Asuna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, Gen, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Asuna/pseuds/Merlin_Asuna
Summary: Naruto é atrapalhado, mas destemido.Sakura é teimosa, mas doce e bela.Sasuke é uma verdadeira incógnita.O que os três jovens possuem em comum?O experiente cowboy nível ouro Kakashi Hatake, pela primeira vez desde que formulou seu teste de admissão, viu três alunos do Colégio passarem e se tornarem seus pupilos na jornada para alcançar o nível prata. E toda vez que refletia sobre quem eram esses três, mas incrível parecia o fato de terem sido capazes.Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha: três jovens com sonhos distintos e muito o que aprender embarcam nessa incrível aventura em seu caminho para alcançarem o respeito no mundo cowboy.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oieee pessoal!❤  
> Então, essa é a primeira história que publico nessa plataforma e admito que não aprendi ainda a mexer. Foi publicada inicialmente no Spirit, depois repostada no wattpad e agora tô repostando aqui e no Nyah!.  
> É uma fanfic de spin-off da história de Naruto ambientada em um universo cowboy, terá romances — mas não é o foco principal da fanfic. Será dividida em duas partes: fase inicial (Naruto clássico) e fase Shippuden. Os romances serão abordados com mais profundidade durante a fase shippuden.  
> Cuidado, por ser um mundo cowboy, teremos muito tiros por aqui!   
> Enfim, acho que é isso de avisos. Espero que gostem <3

O sol a pino queimava sem piedade. A pele ardia e o ar árido do deserto esquentava os pulmões. Para qualquer lugar que se olhasse, não era possível ver nada além de areia, alguns cactos e um -inegável. - belo céu azul, que não possuía nenhum sinal de nuvens. O único elemento que dividia o espaço com o poderoso azul era o dourado do sol forte, que irradiava luz e muito calor em todas as direções. Mesmo as pessoas mais acostumadas com aquele clima sofriam com o calor que estava fazendo naquele dia. 

Nessa classificação, o mensageiro e professor Kakashi Hatake se enquadrava. Ainda assim, ele seguia firme seu caminho em direção a sua cidadela natal, levando seus alunos em seu cavalo. Profissional na interligação e comunicação entre cidades e proteção da sua própria a muitos anos, sendo classificado como nível ouro, Kakashi pela primeira vez trabalhava como tutor de alguns estudantes. A atual prefeita, Tsunade Senju, o havia designado para aplicar sua prova personalizada em alguns candidatos e ele havia cumprido àquelas ordens sem entusiasmo algum, pois já havia formulado e aplicado aquele teste a vários candidatos e nenhum jamais tinha passado - isso desde o mandato do antigo prefeito, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Para sua surpresa, aqueles três candidatos, que aparentemente não tinham nenhuma característica especial, conseguiram passar em seu teste e agora estavam sob sua tutela para tornarem-se cowboys.

"Eu nunca pensei que fosse realmente ensinar alguém. E principalmente, que eles, justo eles, fossem passar em minha seleção." 

Kakashi pensava sobre seus alunos no caminho. Tirou seu chapéu, enxugou o suor que escorria e recolocou o chapéu na cabeleira prateada. Olhou para trás. Em seu próprio cavalo, levemente amontoados e irritados, estavam dois de seus três alunos. Naruto Uzumaki encostava-se nas costas de seu professor, e Sakura Haruno, por sua vez, estava reclinada sobre as costas de Naruto. Ambos resmungavam, mas estavam cansados demais para brigarem seriamente. O terceiro aluno, Sasuke Uchiha, estava em seu próprio cavalo, cavalgando ao lado do mestre. Também estava claramente cansado, mas era orgulhoso demais para admitir isso. Seu cavalinho corria pesadamente, sempre acompanhando o formoso cavalo de Kakashi. Observando aquela cena, ele pensou:

"Realmente não entendo. Aqui dá pra notar o quanto não há trabalho em equipe entre eles. Ainda assim, eles foram capazes de trabalharem juntos para passarem em meu teste. É uma incógnita."

O teste de Kakashi, na opinião dele, consistia em um feito bastante simples, mas que ninguém nunca havia conseguido desvendar até então. Em uma região montanhosa próxima a cidade de Konoha, Kakashi levava seus candidatos e mostrava a eles a urna em que eram guardadas as estrelas simples de acadêmicos, o que indicava sucesso na tentativa de passarem para a fase de bronze, o que já os dava o título de cowboys e que lhes permitia estudar com o intuito de tornarem-se cowboys de classificações mais altas, nível prata, ouro ou, quem sabe, diamante. Após permitir que os candidatos visualizassem as estrelas, ele escondia a caixa verdadeira, espalhando falsas pela cadeia de montanhas e provava que a chave da verdadeira estava com ele. A missão consistia em descobrir qual urna era verdadeira e conseguir abri-la com a chave que Kakashi detinha, sem ser atingido pelas armadilhas montadas por ele no percurso, tudo isso em um intervalo de tempo pré-determinado.

Analidando os perfis individuais dos alunos, era fácil concluir que aqueles três não tinham aptidão alguma para desenvolver o segredo da aprovação na prova de Kakashi: trabalho em equipe.

Naruto Uzumaki, um garoto louro de olhos azuis turquesas, era uma criança pobre e solitária de quinze anos do subúrbio de Konoha. Mesmo que seu pai, Minato Namikaze, outrora tenha sido um dos mais importantes prefeitos da cidade, a morte deste e de sua esposa ainda quando Naruto era recém-nascido deu ao menino o destino de uma criança órfã comum. Ele não possuía lembranças de seus pais; sobrevivia com o dinheiro da herança que havia sido deixada para ele, embora a mesma, ao longo de seu crescimento, estivesse sob administração do falecido prefeito Hiruzen, pois Naruto era menor de idade e ainda irresponsável com suas finanças. A partir da morte do terceiro lorde de Konoha, Naruto teve acesso ao montante de sua família diretamente. Entretanto, mesmo uma criança inocente como ele pôde notar que as suas reservas já não seriam capazes de sustentá-lo por mais muitos anos, com todas as suas despesas - alimentação, vestimenta, pagamento de contas, entre outros fatores. Repleto de energia, arteiro e confiante, aquela criança decidira seguir o caminho que seus pais tomaram e passou a ter o sonho de ser um cowboy tão renomado quanto eles, alguém cujo nome e fama ultrapassariam os limites das cidades. Só esperava, de todo o coração, não ter seus feitos enterrados na memória como ocorreu com sua mãe e seu pai. O motivo de simplesmente todos fugirem dos assuntos a respeito deles ou de se recusarem a responder as dúvidas da criança sobre a maneira em que suas vidas tinham sido ceifadas era um mistério para Naruto, algo que o atormentava, embora o garoto procurasse não pensar muito nisso.

Muitas vezes se sentia triste e solitário, e sempre buscava se afastar desses sentimentos. Os moradores da cidade, em geral, menosprezavam e ignoravam o menino, por mais que ele implorasse por atenção. Naruto acreditava que talvez por carregar em seu rosto as feições mistas de seus pais é que as pessoas não gostavam dele. Ainda assim, nunca considerou isso justo, nem jamais pôde compreender ao certo. O fato é que a sua infância dura e sofrida o fez um garoto espirituoso. Admitia que não gostava de estudar, mas buscou ferozmente sua aprovação no Colégio para aproximar-se de seu sonho. Por diversas vezes, tornou-se a dor de cabeça de seus professores, tanto por suas brincadeiras quanto por seu desempenho escolar, mas jamais desistiu, por maiores que fossem as dificuldades. Naruto era um menino persistente e determinado, e isso ninguém jamais poderia negar. Entretanto, tão visíveis quanto essas características eram sua indisciplina e irresponsabilidade em diversos aspectos. Seguir ordens e controlar sua impulsividade definitivamente não eram coisas fáceis para ele. Por conta disso, diversas vezes era desajeitado no que buscava fazer, o que juntamente com a sua falta de talento, o tornava um candidato desacreditado por muitos no âmbito do mundo cowboy.

Sasuke Uchiha, de dezesseis anos, era um menino solitário branco de cabelos e olhos negros. Seu olhar sempre era frio e penetrante. Nascido em uma formosa linhagem, passara por situações terríveis que o colocaram na situação de atualmente ser o único representante vivo da mesma. Uma tragédia marcava seu passado e explicava o motivo de seu mau humor e sua personalidade antissocial. Ele jamais falava qualquer coisa ligada ao acontecimentos passados de sua vida, e também jamais sorria. Um verdadeiro prodígio nas disciplinas escolares, Sasuke era uma das apostas da cidadela para sua força cowboy. Além disto, era um garoto muito bonito, que chamava a atenção de todas as meninas de sua idade pelo seu charme - embora ele realmente as ignorasse por completo. Os pensamentos e sentimentos do Uchiha eram verdadeiros enigmas para qualquer pessoa. Ninguém jamais sabia o que se passava em sua mente, pois sua expressão séria sempre era impenetrável, e a razão para isto era profunda. Ainda assim, o menino era gentil e educado, embora ele constantemente tentasse esconder esta essência.

Quando muito pequeno, Sasuke perdera sua família em um massacre no bairro da cidadela destinado às pessoas de sua linhagem. Por algum motivo, aparentemente inexplicável, o menino sobrevivera. Órfão e sem parentes como tios e avós, iria ser encaminhado para o orfanato da cidadela, mas falou pessoalmente com o prefeito da época, Hiruzen, para continuar a viver na casa em que morava. Relutante, o lorde aceitou após muita insistência do menino. Seu pai e sua mãe eram o líderes da linhagem Uchiha, e portanto, a herança que ele e a esposa haviam deixado era alta. Inteligente, o menino soube administrar o dinheiro para sua sobrevivência - talvez o trauma o tenha amadurecido.   
O fato é que Sasuke optou por continuar seus estudos, mesmo após esta tragédia, e se tornou um aluno ainda mais aplicado após tais acontecimentos. Ao fim dos anos, sempre era o melhor da turma: parecia ser impecável em todas as áreas. As meninas o adoravam pela sua beleza; os professores o admiravam por sua determinação; entretanto, o vazio de seu coração só aumentava a cada dia. A saudade da comida de sua mãe, dos conselhos do pai, das risadas em família jamais o abandonaria. E com isso, Sasuke se isolava a cada dia mais, desejando em seu coração que a pessoa que havia feito isso com eles pagasse por tudo. E se dependesse do garoto, a conta ia ser paga sem piedade. Entrar na equipe comandada por Kakashi para chegar ao nível bronze era um objetivo a ser alcançado para esse fim, principalmente.

Sakura Haruno, a única garota dessa equipe de três alunos, tinha quinze anos, como os outros integrantes. Seus olhos alegres eram verdes e brilhantes como uma esmeralda reluzente. Seus cabelos possuíam uma tonalidade natural rara e bela: os fios eram rosados e claros como as pétalas de uma cerejeira - motivo pelo qual os pais a haviam nomeado dessa forma. Era uma garota bonita, mas com uma testa grande que tinha dificuldade de esconder, o que diminuía sua auto estima. Menina doce e prestativa, Sakura queria ser cowboy graças a sua inspiração máxima, Tsunade Senju, que no momento era a prefeita de Konoha. Sonhava em um dia se tornar poderosa e ter a capacidade de se impor como aquela mulher, ainda que só a conhecesse pelas histórias que circulavam a seu respeito e pelos pronunciamentos públicos que ela realizava, quando a garota podia vê-la de longe.

Sakura era uma aluna muito inteligente e destacava-se em várias áreas. Estratégia, o ato de montar a cavalo e luta corporal estavam em sua gama de habilidades. Não sabia ao certo em qual delas queria se especializar, mas faria qualquer esforço para se tornar uma cowboy respeitada. Pertencia ao grupo de meninas apaixonadas por Sasuke Uchiha, o garoto misterioso que era excelente em todas os campos, ainda que ele provavelmente não soubesse de sua existência durante o período letivo. Quando foram anunciadas as equipes que participariam dos testes para ganharem o patamar bronze dos cowboys e estudarem com pessoas nível ouro, Sakura alegrou-se não somente pela oportunidade, como também por estar na mesma equipe que o garoto por quem ela nutria tanta admiração. Era uma garota um tanto mimada, filha única de pais que embora não tão ricos, lhe davam tudo o que queria. Ainda assim, Sakura era capaz de se preocupar com todas as pessoas que conhecia, mesmo que ela não gostasse tanto delas, sem ser egoísta com seus pertences. Seu jeito mimado e imediatista ainda lhe concedia uma característica que Kakashi detectou e que estava decidido a trazer a tona no lugar dos traços de menina mimada: força de vontade para conseguir absolutamente tudo que quisesse. Por sua baixa auto estima e super proteção dos pais, diversas vezes ela deixava de acreditar no seu próprio potencial, e preferia ser cuidada e protegida por terceiros. Seu professor, notando isso, decidiu ajudá-la a emergir toda sua confiança e capacidade para atingir seu sonho, ainda que isto constituísse um árduo trabalho.

Um menino impulsivo e hiperativo, uma menina mimada e insegura e um garoto antisocial e mal humorado: essa foi a equipe reunida para o teste do cowboy ouro Kakashi, que tinha trabalho em equipe como primazia.

Quando Kakashi, homem alto de cabelos prateados e de jeito misterioso - em grande parte devido ao seu costume de sempre utilizar uma máscara preta que cobre seu rosto até o nariz, além de cobrir seu olho esquerdo com um tapa-olho - se apresentou para os estudantes recém-formados na academia, animados com o título de cowboys principiantes 'estrelas de papel', sentiu que poderia ter ficado em sua casa dormindo mais um pouco. Sakura estava tentando a todo custo chamar a atenção de Sasuke, que simplesmente ignorava tudo ao seu redor. Naruto, por sua vez, estava tentando trazer para si a atenção da menina, por quem era apaixonado, mas ela nem sequer direcionava o olhar para o loiro.

A partir do momento que o tutor os lançou para cumprir o teste, eles iniciaram como todos os outros estudantes que reprovaram anteriormente: estes corriam pelas montanhas na busca das urnas, e ao achá-las, voltavam para tentar atacar o professor e abrir a caixa. Algumas vezes, Kakashi permitia que os alunos pegassem a chave e notassem que estavam com urnas falsas, para que saíssem correndo novamente em busca de outra que pudesse ser a verdadeira. Contudo, a cadeia montanhosa trata-se de um caminho árduo: entrar novamente e pegar outra caixa já era um trabalho impossível dentro do tempo que Kakashi estipulava.

Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura correram e conseguiram pegar urnas individualmente. Naruto foi o primeiro a alcançar o tutor e estava sendo constantemente derrotado na tentativa de pegar a chave quando Sakura interferiu e passou a tentar no lugar do Uzumaki. Sasuke, então, percebeu que não daria tempo e deu a Naruto a ideia de pegar as outras urnas escondidas e então, quando obtivessem a chave, tentassem abrir todas as caixas. Naruto imediatamente concordou, pois dentre os receptáculos coletados com certeza estaria o correto. Correu para a batalha que Sakura travava e conseguiu contar para a menina o plano sem chamar a atenção de Kakashi. Ela concordou em distrair o mestre enquanto eles reuniam as caixas. Sasuke e Naruto entraram novamente na cadeia de montanhas e juntos, trouxeram a tona mais sete caixas. Quando retornaram, Sakura estava exausta e não conseguira pegar a chave de Kakashi. O professor, vendo as dez urnas, percebeu o plano e decidiu dificultar a vida dos estudantes. Queria ter certeza se eles eram capazes de vencer seu desafio. Pegou a chave e a jogou para Sakura. Disse que todos eles poderiam abrir três caixas e que o aluno que abrisse a correta seria o único aprovado. E se o estudante que encontrasse as estrelas as entregasse para os companheiros, todos os três estariam imediatamente desclassificados. Sobraria uma caixa; se nenhum deles abrisse a correta, obviamente todos estavam reprovados. Kakashi afirmou que voltaria em uma hora para conhecer seu discípulo.

Todos os alunos abriram três caixas: Sakura começou, então Sasuke também abriu urnas, e por fim, Naruto abriu a caixa que continha as três estrelas.

Sasuke e Sakura imediatamente entristeceram-se. Naruto, apaixonado pela garota e conhecedor de seus sonhos, não pôde evitar o desejo de entregar para ela uma das estrelas.

\- Naruto... Meus parabéns. Você conseguiu. - a rosada murmurava segurando sua vontade de chorar. A surpresa geral foi quando Sasuke disse:

\- Sei que isso não é certo, mas... Nós também nos esforçamos para estar aqui. Naruto, você poderia... Bem... nos entregar as estrelas e nós fugimos daqui, para que você não se prejudicasse - em seguida, o garoto de olhos ônix refletiu mais um pouco. - Ou melhor, não ligue pro que eu disse. Você que é estrela de bronze, não arrisque isso.

\- Ele tem razão. Nós não precisamos fazer você se arriscar tanto assim. Ano que vem tentaremos novamente.

Naruto pensou um pouco e então jogou as estrelas para os dois.

Sakura estudara tanto, assim como Sasuke, para tentarem avançar mais um degrau na escala dos cowboys. Eles são os alunos com as melhores notas da turma, enquanto Naruto é de longe o que tinha as piores. Era injusto que o sonho deles fosse cortado apenas pela abertura aleatória de uma caixa.  
\- Vocês se esforçaram muito e merecem também serem estrelas de bronze. Eu dei sorte de abrir a caixa certa. Poderia estar na mesma situação de vocês. Além disso, aquele professor maluco não precisa saber! Quem faz testes que nem esse para escolher seus alunos?

\- Você tem certeza? - Sasuke e Sakura perguntaram em uníssono.

\- Tenho certeza total.

\- Obrigado. – Sasuke agradeceu, muito feliz por poder se tornar um cowboy nível bronze, ainda que tentasse não deixar transparecer esse sentimento.

\- Muito obrigada, Naruto. – agradeceu Sakura. Então, os dois se levantaram para irem embora antes de Kakashi retornar. Neste instante, um tiro passou pela lateral dos estudantes, atingindo alguns fios do cabelo comprido de Sakura.

\- Então eu sou um professor maluco?

Kakashi retornara com um olhar maquiavélico. Sua arma prateada na mão indicava o quanto o tutor estava raivoso. Andou com passos pesados e lentos na direção do trio, que estava paralisado de medo pela visão ameaçadora de Kakashi.

\- V-você entendeu errado. - começou Naruto, sendo completado por Sasuke.

\- Podemos explicar...

\- Nada precisa ser explicado. Vocês me desobedeceram para que todos se tornassem cowboys nível estrela de bronze, mesmo sabendo das consequências. - Kakashi aproximou-se, com sua voz tornando-se mais metálica a cada passo. Abaixou-se até a altura dos alunos e disse rapidamente:

\- Meus parabéns! Vocês passaram.

O trio ficou estupefato. Sentiram que se tratava de um blefe, então Naruto perguntou:

\- Como assim? É verdade?

\- Mas é claro. Vocês me desobedeceram e quebraram as regras para se ajudarem. Não estou dizendo que quero que me desobedeçam sempre. O fato é que é verdade que regras são importantes, e um cowboy que as quebra é um lixo. Mas aquele que não ajuda seus companheiros, bem, esse é pior que lixo.

Sakura não pôde evitar que uma lágrima escorregasse de seus olhos, em um misto de felicidade e alívio. Naruto pulou de alegria, e mesmo Sasuke foi capaz de esboçar uma expressão de contentamento.

\- De qualquer forma, mesmo com as estrelas, vocês precisariam do meu registro junto a prefeitura para se tornarem bronzes de verdade. - Kakashi continuou - Meus parabéns. De hoje em diante, vocês três são o time 7, e eu, Kakashi Hatake, serei seu mentor.


	2. Os novos bronzes de Konoha

No dia seguinte, a nova equipe foi levada para ser oficializada pelo professor junto a prefeita. As outras equipes aprovadas também estavam lá, cada qual com seu tutor específico.

O chamado time 10 era composto por Chouji Akimichi, um garoto gordo que a todo instante só falava sobre comida, mas que tinha um bom coração; Ino Yamanaka, filha dos líderes da linhagem Yamanaka, uma menina loura, de olhos azuis claros, cheia de atitude e vaidosa; e Shikamaru Nara, um garoto que parecia sempre estar entediado e reclamando de tudo, mas que jamais deixava seus amigos passarem por problemas sem ajudar. O professor responsável por esse time era Asuma Sarutobi, filho do terceiro lorde de Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Asuma era um cowboy experiente, determinado e poderoso. Namorava a tutora do time 8, Kurenai.

Uma menina de olhos brancos e reluzentes cabelos pretos, de personalidade tímida, chamada Hinata Hyuga, um garoto cujo nome é Kiba Inuzuka, convencido e amante dos animais, que tinha um cachorro de estimação chamado Akamaru (o qual não largava dele), irmão de uma das maiores montadoras de cavalo da cidade; e um rapaz misterioso, que sempre usava óculos escuros e capuz claro junto às calças jeans pretas, nomeado Shino Aburame, filho do vice líder do clã Aburame, eram os estudantes que compunham os membros do time de Kurenai, uma belíssima cowboy de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados e olhos rubi.

O outro time aprovado tinha como professor um cowboy hiperativo que chamava muita atenção por seu jeito extravagante: de cabelos curtos pretos em um corte peculiar, uma jaqueta verde brilhante e um colã também verde que cobria o corpo inteiro e destacava o cinto de armas marrom na cintura e a estrela dourada no peito, além de botas compridas na cor laranja, Might Guy dizia alto que estava pronto para passar todo seu conhecimento aos jovens cheios do espírito e do calor da juventude que havia aprovado: o irmão mais velho de Hinata, um garoto de olhos também brancos e de cabelos castanhos, Neji Hyuga; uma menina doce e delicada, de cabelos castanhos escuros presos em um coque cuidadoso, que propositalmente permitia que três mechas se desprendessem a fim de trazer um charme ao visual, cujo nome era Tenten Mitsashi; e um rapaz extrovertido, chamado de Rock Lee, que tinha o professor como maior ídolo e buscava imitá-lo em todos os gestos - desde o teste até a oficialização na prefeitura, o garoto já havia comprado um colã semelhante ao do tutor e cortado seu cabelo de forma semelhante ao dele.

Todos os alunos já se conheciam, pois haviam estudados juntos no Colégio da cidade. Conversavam bastante na sala de espera, onde estavam enquanto seus professores reuniam-se com a prefeita.

\- Ahhh, Sasuke, eu tinha certeza TOTAL que você passaria. Sempre confiei no seu potencial. - Ino dizia animada, enquanto Sasuke apenas a observava, sem mudar sua expressão.

\- Sinceramente, loirinha oxigenada, a surpresa aqui é você ter passado. O Shikamaru e o Chouji te levaram nas costas? - Sakura iniciou seu discurso de provocação à sua maior rival.

\- Olha só quem passou! Testa de Marquise, parece que você se superou. Ah, para sua informação, Shikamaru e Chouji jamais teriam conseguido sem mim. Agora, no seu caso, acho que o seu professor ficou com pena de reprovar alguém que vinha na mesma equipe que o Sasuke. Certeza que foi no prestígio dele que você e o Naruto se apoiaram.

\- Ei, Ino, eu não falei nada! Não fala nada de mim que você não saiba! - Envolveu-se Naruto na discussão.

\- Galera, essa briga toda é uma chatice sem tamanho. Esqueçam isso. Todo mundo conseguiu passar e pronto. Vocês deviam se preocupar com a quantidade de coisas que vão pedir pra gente fazer agora. Isso é tão cansativo só de pensar... - Shikamaru conseguiu fazer com que os três alunos parassem de discutir com aquela frase. Ao terminar, sentou-se calmamente e começou a comer um salgadinho junto com Chouji.

\- Ei, galera, alguém tem mais um pacote de salgadinho sobrando aí? Acho que só isso não vai dar pra mim.

\- Minha nossa, Chouji, você tem uns cinco aí! Já tá bom!

\- E-eu tenho um pacote aqui... N- Naruto, não grite com o Chouji, eu tenho salgadinhos... - A tímida Hinata entregou seus salgados para o amigo enquanto dirigia estas palavras a Naruto, com sua voz tornando-se mais baixa e aguda a cada palavra.

\- Olha Hinata, você quem sabe. Mas eu não entregaria, ele já tem aí o suficiente para um dia inteiro!

\- Ainda bem que ela não é você.

\- Será que dá para ficarem quietos, os dois? - Neji direcionou suas palavras para Naruto e Chouji. - Hinata já resolveu isso, chega de implicância.

\- A juventude não nos pede implicância, nos pede UNIÃO! Você não concorda, Sakura? - Começou Rock Lee, que era apaixonado pela menina dos cabelos cor-de-rosa.

\- Não sei se isso tem a ver com juventude, mas é melhor mesmo que não briguemos...

\- A incrível e linda Sakura concordou com minhas palavras! Estou certíssimo!

\- Minha nossa..

\--- * --- * --- * --- * --- * --- * --- * ---

\- Pois bem, é realmente isso que desejam? Estão certos de que querem ensinar esses alunos? - Tsunade Senju perguntava aos novos professores, remexendo distraidamente em seus cabelos louros escuros enquanto falava.

\- Não tenho dúvidas de estes são os alunos que quero para o meu time 8. - Kurenai proferiu, com convicção. Utilizando o mesmo tom, Asuma disse:

\- Tenho a mesma opinião quanto ao time 10.

\- Aqueles estudantes têm a chama da juventude queimando nos corações deles! - Guy praticamente gritou e levantou-se da cadeira para dizer isto.

\- Bem, o time 7 me agrada. - Finalizou Kakashi.

\- Então, assinem aqui e em seguida, eu assinarei. - Tsunade entregou um papel para cada um dos cowboys presentes. Sons de canetas riscando papéis puderam ser escutados pela sala e no fim do processo, a prefeita disse:

\- Hoje, Konoha ganhou mais doze cowboys nível estrela de bronze. E a partir de agora, eles estão na responsabilidade de vocês. Confio em vocês para conduzi-los corretamente.

\- Agradecemos por esse voto de confiança. Prometemos que jamais a decepcionaremos! - Kurenai disse em nome de todos os professores lá reunidos.

Enquanto os professores saíam da sala e levavam suas equipes para o primeiro dia de aula, Tsunade aproveitou para conversar com o tutor do time 7.

\- Kakashi, creio que você sabe o que quero conversar com você, não é mesmo?

\- Não estou certo, mas tenho um palpite.

\- Seus palpites sempre estão certos. - A Senju sorriu ao dizer isto e prosseguiu:   
\- Kakashi, eu quero muito te dizer que... tente não confundir as coisas e deixar o sentimentalismo e a nostalgia reinarem com essas crianças, especialmente Naruto e Sasuke.

\- Fico surpreso que você realmente considere necessário me dizer isso. Saberei muito bem discernir minhas lembranças pessoais e as aulas que darei a eles.

\- Eu sei, Kakashi. Só queria reiterar mesmo. Minato e o Obito foram muito importantes para você, e todos nós podemos acabar ficando nostálgicos quando lembramos de pessoas queridas para nós. Outra coisa... - a prefeita levantou-se e foi junto com o cowboy de cabelos prateados para a porta.

\- Naruto não sabe que você era aluno de Minato e nem deve saber. Sinceramente, estou repensando essa atitude com o menino, mas as outras nações ainda respeitam o que professor Hiruzen instituiu quando prefeito, ainda que tudo seja um grande segredo, o que me faz não poder mudar nada por ora. Logo, Kakashi, conto com você para impedir que informações sobre seu mestre vazem para seu pupilo.

\- Fique tranquila. Professor Minato sequer será citado.

\- Especialmente, não fale em hipótese alguma sobre aquele episódio...

\- Entendido.


	3. O time 7 começa seus trabalhos

Mais tarde, o time 7 foi convocado para um pequeno oásis perto do campo deserto principal da cidade. Por ser a primeira reunião deles como time, Sakura fez questão de se arrumar adequadamente: usando um chapéu grande para esconder sua testa, seus cabelos foram presos em uma trança comprida que pendia pelo seu ombro esquerdo. Usava uma camisa quadriculada branca e rosa, que contrastava com o azul de sua calça comprida. Naruto ficou encantado com a beleza da companheira de time, e disse a ela:

\- Sakura... Você está linda! Realmente incrível!

\- Eh, obrigada. Sasuke, o que você achou? - ao perguntar para Sasuke, ela imediatamente tomou uma atitude mais tímida, afastando-se um pouco dele.

\- Por mim, está normal. O professor está atrasado. - Sasuke secamente respondeu e olhou seu relógio.

\- Ei, Sasuke, será que você não olhou direito? A Sakura tá incrível!

\- Já disse que na minha opinião, ela está normal.

\- Você é muito antipático, sinceramente.

\- Digo o mesmo para você, Naruto.

Kakashi chegou ao local no instante em que Naruto e Sasuke encaravam-se ferozmente enquanto Sakura tentava acalmar os ânimos dos meninos.

\- Olá, crianças. Me perdoem o atraso, estava procurando um ângulo decente para o meu tapa-olho e acabei perdendo a hora.

\- Um ângulo decente para... - Iniciou Naruto.

\- ... O seu tapa-olho? - completou Sasuke.

\- Professor, que desculpa terrível. - criticou Sakura.

\- Pode parecer ruim para vocês, mas quem usa um tapa-olho todos os dias e em todos os momentos precisa se preocupar com a angulação perfeita. É questão de conforto.

\- Ah, conforto, sei... - Sakura verbalizou o pensamento dos três estudantes quando Kakashi disse tal frase.

\- Vamos começar os estudos adequadamente? - um tanto impaciente, Sasuke perguntou, olhando diretamente para os calmos olhos do tutor.

\- Mas é claro, afinal, estamos aqui para isso. Permitam-me primeiro me apresentar.

"Esse professor insiste em perder tempo com isso. O que ele vai dizer? Nome, sobrenome, talvez um hobbie dele. Quero logo começar a treinar." pensou Naruto.

\- Meu nome é Kakashi Hatake. Tenho trinta e dois anos e sou cowboy a cerca de vinte e cinco. Meu pai, Sakumo Hatake, era conhecido não somente na nossa linhagem, como por toda a cidade, como o Presa Armada de Konoha. Baseado no codinome do meu pai é que muitos me chamam se Lobo Armado de Konoha. Completei cerca de 283 mandatos e envios durante minha carreira, envolvendo desde investigações até batalhas armadas entre nações. Sou o atual presidente dos cowboys mensageiros entre pequenas e grandes cidades do País do Sol, um cowboy experiente nível ouro, possuidor desta classificação desde os quinze anos de idade. Além disso, sou o Embaixador e comunicador oficial da capital da Areia em sua relação com a capital de Konoha.

"Caraca... Esse cara é fantástico!" Naruto mentalizou, com grande admiração.

\- Minha nossa! O senhor é incrível, professor! - Sakura disse, com um gritinho de alegria.

\- Agora que já me apresentei, vou fazer algumas perguntas para vocês. Claro que já vi as fichas de vocês no Colégio, e suas notas, mas...

\- Notas? Você viu as notas? - Naruto indagou assustado - Professor, se eu fosse o senhor, não me precuparia tanto com esse detalhe! Hehehehehe...

\- Não precisa rir de nervoso. Muitas notas do Colégio costumam não retratar o nível do candidato.

\- Ah, que bom que você acha isso, professor! Então, eu sou um gênio, aquelas provas que estavam contra mim. Agora descobri! É claro que é isso.

\- Idiota.

\- Sasuke, ninguém pediu sua opinião!

\- Silêncio, meninos. Naruto, isso que eu disse não é uma regra para absolutamente todas as provas que você fez na vida, pelo que vi no seu boletim. Você que não estudava mesmo. - Quando Kakashi disse isto com uma tranquilidade imensa, Sakura não pôde evitar dar uma risada. O professor continuou:

\- Enfim, vamos às perguntas. Primeiramente, gostaria que me explicassem os níveis que existem no mundo cowboy. Espero que estejam afiados em algo tão básico, ao menos.

Imediatamente Sakura levantou a mão e convencida, começou a explicar:

\- Os cowboys possuem vários níveis e alguns variam de acordo com a cidade e o país. Mas, há algum tempo, os países mais grandes e as maiores e mais importantes cidades adotaram uma classificação padrão:

O nível básico, principiante, estrelas de papel; o nível mediano I, estrelas de bronze, que é o que nós somos; o nível mediano II, estrelas de prata e a classificação estrela de ouro, entregue apenas aos melhores, como ao professor Kakashi. Existe ainda uma última classificação, concedida somente aos melhores entre os melhores, entregue após consenso de vários cowboys nível ouro, que é a estrela de diamante, a qual somente os lordes tem direito, como a grande Tsunade Senju!

\- Muito bem, Sakura. Agora, me expliquem, o que são os lordes?

\- Essa eu também sei, essa eu sei! Lordes são os líderes máximos das cidades principais, as capitais. Todas as cidades dos países tem seus líderes, mas são chamados localmente apenas de 'chefes'. Os governadores das capitais também governam indiretamente seus países, e é por isso que recebem a nomenclatura de Lordes ou Prefeitos. Até agora, Konoha teve cinco lordes. E eu vou ser o próximo! - Naruto respondeu animado a pergunta que tinha simplesmente tudo a ver com seus sonhos.

\- Excelente. Por fim, tenho uma última pergunta. Para não ficar injusto, faço questão que esta seja respondida por Sasuke. Não se preocupe, ela é bem simples também.

\- Não me importa se é simples ou não, com certeza saberei a resposta.

\- Que seja. Me diga, quais são os principais países do mundo e suas respectivas capitais?

\- Simples. No mundo desértico, que é o nosso, existem o país do Sol, cuja capital é Konoha; pais do Deserto, cuja capital é Suna, também chamada de areia; país dos Sapos, cuja capital é Myoboku; e país da Pedra, cuja capital é Tsuchi, também chanada de Terra. Até hoje, só exploramos esta parte do planeta, que parece ser a maior existente. Mas outros países, como o dos Sapos, que se localizam mais no extremo do clima desértico, afirmam a existência de outras populações, que não sabemos se existem mesmo e também não são do nosso interesse, por não termos nenhuma ligação territorial, cultural ou comercial com elas. São três: Nação do Oásis, que tem como capital a talvez existente cidade da Névoa; Nação da Chuva, cuja suposta capital é Ame-Shizuku e Nação da Floresta, cuja capital, segundo os Sapos, é Hana no Mori.

" O Sasuke é tão incrível e inteligente! E eu posso assistir isso tão de perto! Se aquela loira falsificada me visse agora, estaria morrendo de inveja, mais do que já está por não poder participar do mesmo time que ele" Sakura pensou, sorrindo ao olhar para o garoto de cabelos pretos, que estava em pé ao seu lado esquerdo.

\- Pelo visto, você estudou bastante, Sasuke. Pois bem, ao menos de assuntos básicos vocês têm o domínio. Agora preciso ver a desenvoltura de vocês nas armas e nos cavalos.

\- Tão exibido... Só falou o que todo mundo já sabe. - Naruto resmungou, recebendo de volta um olhar raivoso de Sasuke.

Kakashi iniciou uma bateria de testes com seus alunos. Nos cavalos, o Colégio apenas ensinara seus alunos a montar, sem sair do lugar: neste ponto, os três foram capazes de equilibrarem-se sobre o cavalo do mestre. Entretanto, quando Kakashi pediu que os alunos utilizassem o cavalo para se locomover, tal equilíbrio caiu por terra, assim como Sasuke e Naruto. Sakura demonstrou ter uma desenvoltura ímpar para este feito e rapidamente conseguiu correr pelo campo desértico com uma velocidade considerável, surpreendendo a todos, especialmente seu mestre.

Já que o sol já apresentava sinais de se despedir para dar entrada a lua, em meio a brigas entre os alunos, o tutor liberou a turma reiterando que no dia seguinte somente Sasuke e Naruto precisariam vir, uma vez que Sakura já havia aprendido a primeira lição. Quando a garota e o mestre se despediram e foram embora, tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke se negaram a sair do lugar de treinamento: um não permitiria que o outro o vencesse. Com dois cavalos alugados de um estábulo próximo, os menimos treinaram ferozmente para conseguirem andar a cavalo com maestria. Naruto, por ter mais dificuldade e buscar sempre um pretexto para conversar com a menina que gostava, havia pedido uma dica para Sakura antes dela sair. As palavras dela ecoavam em sua mente e ele tentava colocá-las em prática a todo custo:

"- Seja carinhoso com o animal, e acima de tudo, fique calmo. Não é muito difícil, pode ter certeza."

Tendo tentado diversas vezes e falhando constantemente, o garoto resmungava cansado:

\- Mas como assim? Eu tô calmo, e tô sendo bacana com o cavalo, então por quê?!

\- Calmo, ser legal com o cavalo... Foi isso que a Sakura disse antes de sair para você, Naruto? - tentando parecer desinteressado, Sasuke, que estava tendo o mesmo ritmo de fracassos que Naruto, perguntou.

\- E por que você quer saber? Não é você o super gênio?

\- Ora, seu... Eu perguntei por curiosidade, só isso. Nada mais. É claro que vou acertar a maneira de andar a cavalo logo, e bem antes de você.

\- Duvido! Você fala demais.

\- Olha quem fala! Espere e você verá só!

\-----------------

\- E então, como foi o primeiro dia? - enchendo um pequeno copo com saquê e o oferecendo para Kakashi, Asuma perguntou de forma descontraída.

\- Obrigado, mas não vou querer hoje. Você aceita por mim, Kurenai? 

\- Mas é claro! Adoro o saquê deste bar.

\- Asuma, sobre a sua pergunta, até que correu tudo bem. Os meninos brigaram durante quase todo o tempo, mas até que eles sabem de alguma coisa.

\- Quanto ao meu time, estou impressionada. Aquele menino, Shino, é um verdadeiro gênio! Kiba e Hinata também se saíram bem. Só achei ela um pouco fechada, mas vamos resolver isso com o tempo.

\- O time 10 me entregou o que eu esperava deles. Ino e Chouji se mostraram esforçados, embora a Ino insista em não querer se sujar, ainda que estejamos no meio de um deserto obviamente cheio de areia. Shikamaru, por sua vez, preferiu usar todas as chances que tinha para tentar tirar um cochilo.

\- Já gostei desse garoto. - Kakashi disse, e Kurenai soltou uma gargalhada contagiante. Asuma se uniu a ela na animação e acrescentou:

\- Notei nele também uma característica interessante que deve ser explorada... Ele tem um grande futuro.

\- Querido, vamos parar de falar do trabalho. Que tal irmos dançar? Você quer ir conosco, Kakashi? - sorrindo, Kurenai levantou-se e apontou para a pista de dança, sendo imediatamente acompanhada por seu namorado.

\- Não, hoje não estou com muita vontade de ficar de vela. Divirtam-se vocês dois e juízo! - Disse Kakashi, ficando em pé e rindo levemente para o casal.

\- Pode deixar, papai Kakashi. Voltaremos cedo. - Asuma respondeu, ainda no clima de brincadeira.

\- Não sou tão velho assim para ser seu pai, viu? Me respeite! Hahahahaha - o mestre do time 7 disse e se despediu, rindo.

Ao sair do bar e se direcionar para casa. Kakashi estava animado. Lembrou-se dos seus tempos de estudante e pensou em seus alunos.

"Eles mais brigam que qualquer outra coisa. Mas nós também éramos assim."

Decidiu passar rapidamente no campo de treinamento onde passara o dia, apenas para olhar o céu e se afundar nas recordações. Surpreendeu-se quando chegou lá e se deparou com seus alunos ainda treinando a montaria e o andar a cavalo. Escondido, acompanhou o treinamento sem que os meninos percebessem.

" Não esperava vê-los ainda aqui. Esses meninos são persistentes e fortes, mesmo tão jovens. É, Asuma, parece que essa geração inteira vai nos surpreender bastante. Se continuarem assim, só espero poder viver para ver o futuro que essas crianças criarão."

No dia seguinte, embora cansados e machucados, Naruto e Sasuke haviam dominado a prática de montar a cavalo. Kakashi ainda manteve seu time durante um certo período de tempo lapidadando suas habilidades básicas, até que após dois meses os alunos ficaram impacientes e pediram seu primeiro mandato oficial. O mestre atendeu seus pedidos, e a prefeita designou a eles um envio simples que foi cumprido com maestria: entregar uma mensagem para uma família rica de distribuidores em uma cidadela próxima.

Com o sucesso deste envio, outros e mais importantes mandatos foram designados para o time 7 ao longo de alguns anos. E assim, a equipe foi se tornando mais próxima: seus laços passaram a se assemelhar aos de uma família. Sasuke e Naruto não se davam exatamente bem, mas tornaram-se melhores amigos sem perceberem e do jeito deles, sempre com uma rivalidade envolvida. Sakura passou a amar verdadeiramente Sasuke, não somente admirá-lo inocentemente, e também tornou-se uma grande amiga de Naruto, que jamais deixou de amá-la. Kakashi, no seu jeito tranquilo, começou a ter aqueles estudantes como os filhos que ele nunca tivera.

Eles somente não contavam que sombras do passado viessem atormentar a paz que reinava nas suas vidas.

\-------------------------------

\- Lady Tsunade, recebemos outra carta da cidade de Suna. Parece que a capital do som, Onpu novamente os está atormentando. - a conselheira da quinta lorde (ou lady), Shizune, a informava dos acontecimentos externos.

\- Que ódio! Eu já disse à Kankuro que não tenho nada a ver com isso! - Tsunade dizia, com raiva, enquanto se levantava da poltrona principal e se direcionava à janela, onde um vento forte bagunçou seus cabelos louros escuros, que estavam soltos. Em sua testa, um losango pequeno - que ela afirmava ser um sinal de nascença. - cor de violeta se destacava. Sua jaqueta verde balançou no mesmo ritmo, abrindo-se e revelando a camisa generosamente decotada branca. Entre os seios da prefeita, pendia o pingente de madeira e flor rósea que carregava para todos os locais. A calça jeans azul estilo boca de sino da liderança conferia a ela um tom formal que era reforçado pelo seu sapato preto de salto. Era uma mulher bonita, mesmo aos seus cinquenta e dois anos de idade. Na realidade, aparentava possuir somente trinta e cinco - a vitalidade da prefeita era algo a ser admirado. Apoiou-se no peitoril da esquadria e disse, franzindo levemente a testa:

\- Mas é preocupante. O Som está crescendo muito, e para quem gostava tanto de agir nas sombras, Orochimaru está muito descuidado. Isso não é nem um pouco do feitio dele. Não confio nestas ações. Ele quer algo, tenho certeza.

Shizune ficou calada por algum tempo, mas depois disse:

\- E senhora, aquela carta que recebemos na semana passada... Talvez seja interessante pensarmos no caso.

\- Ah, Shizune, não sei se estou preparada para reencontrá-lo depois de tudo. Eu não queria, mas... Será mesmo que vou ter que recorrer a ele?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estejam gostando❤

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que estejam gostando!


End file.
